The present invention relates to paperboard containers, particularly french fry scoops and the like, wherein a small segregated compartment is provided for a condiment for use with the foodstuff in the scoop or the main compartment thereof.
Inasmuch as containers of this type, normally formed of foldable paperboard, are a single-use product principally used in fast food establishments, and as such containers are used in very large quantities, it is particularly desirable that the costs associated therewith, both in materials and manufacturing, be maintained at a minimum.
The desirability of such containers with separate condiment compartments is well known and exemplified by the following recently issued patents:
______________________________________ 4,955,528 Schluckebier September 11, 1990 5,540,333 Gonzalez et al July 30, 1996 5,626,283 Mellon May 6, 1997 5,630,544 Shane May 20, 1997 ______________________________________
In Mellon, the pocket is defined by a rather elaborate extension and modification of the blank, with access to the smaller compartment in the erected container requiring a rather elaborate manipulation thereof including severance along a perforated cut line. Such a manipulation, in light of the highly flexible nature of conventional scoops of this type, could be quite difficult.
The containers in Schluckebier, Gonzales et al, and Shane all disclose separately formed complete condiment pockets or receptacles secured to the principal container.